Timeless
by Lya M
Summary: O amor é eterno. DracoHermioneRony. COMPLETA.
1. Parte I

**N/A:** A fic é uma adaptação do MV da músicaTimeless, da cantora chinesa Zhang Li Yin. Qualquer semelhança não é coincidência. A fic é universo alternativo. É uma short dividida em duas partes. Para melhor entendimento, leia as duas, óbvio. Beijos e me digam o que acharam!

* * *

**Timeless Parte 1**

_Timeless, this isn't a goodbye,  
If it's one life, it's now, hold tight baby_

(Timeless - Zhang Li Yin)

A ambulância parou abruptamente em frente ao hospital Saint Mary, localizado em um bairro residencial de Londres. As portas traseiras foram abertas com rapidez e um médico, carregando um pequeno container refrigerado saltou dela e correu com uma velocidade absurda em direção ao ambulatório do hospital. Transeuntes olharam com preocupação enquanto o médico desvia de pacientes e enfermeiros através do saguão da emergência, seu jaleco branco esvoaçando atrás de si, até desaparecer atrás de portas vermelhas onde se podiam ler UTI.

* * *

A cirurgia transcorria em silêncio. Dr. Brown tinha a testa franzida e levemente suada enquanto serrava o esterno do jovem deitado à sua frente. Uma enfermeira passou um pano seco em sua testa e ele aproveitou para dar uma rápida olhada para o rosto do jovem. Parecia não ter muito mais do que vinte anos, talvez tivesse menos. Desviando o olhar, com pesar, finalmente terminou o processo de serrar. O corpo já estava ligado às máquinas necessárias para o resfriamento dos órgãos internos, então foi iniciado o transplante. 

Um coração danificado e frágil foi retirado do peito do rapaz e outro – que chegara a exatamente três minutos de um hospital vindo do outro lado da cidade – foi colocado em seu lugar. O barulho incessante da máquina, seu bipe contínuo e sua linha perfeitamente reta, sem alterações, foram observados incessantemente pelos médicos durante quase uma hora. Finalmente, o novo coração deu sua primeira batida. Dr. Brown sorriu e respirou aliviado, apertando a mão pálida do garoto.

* * *

-_PARADO!_ – alguém gritou dentro de sua cabeça, e o som ecoou como se tivesse sido proferido no topo de uma montanha. 

Flashs passaram voando em frente aos seus olhos, imagens que ele não conseguia recordar, emoções, sensações. E dor. Muita dor. Draco Malfoy finalmente acordou, sentando-se com um pulo, a mão pressionando firmemente o lado esquerdo do peito enfaixado. Seu coração parecia estar queimando. Ofegante, olhou em volta. Estava em um quarto de hospital, sozinho. A porta estava aberta e, lá fora, podia ver e ouvir as enfermeiras conversando, médicos passando e pacientes. O que diabos tinha acontecido?

* * *

Tivera que ficar dez dias no hospital, por causa do tratamento pós-cirúrgico. Os médicos quase o impediram de ir embora, pois queria ir dirigindo para casa, sozinho. Afinal, quem o buscaria no hospital? Como se alguém se importasse. Gritou com os médicos até que eles permitissem que ele fosse, sabendo – só pela expressão no rosto deles – que eles o deixariam morrer se ele viesse parar no hospital novamente. Dane-se, ele era muito importante para ficar naquele hospital. Tinha negócios a dirigir, coisas a fazer. Portanto saiu a passos rápidos e entrou no carro que mandaram um subordinado trazer. 

O trânsito estava pesado e já era noite escura lá fora. Dirigia rápido, em silêncio, evitando parar em qualquer sinal. Quanto mais rápido chegasse em casa, mais rápido podia deitar-se e dormir e esquecer tudo aquilo. Mas então começou a ter flashes. De novo, os malditos flashes. Uma jovem de cabelos muito cheios ria para ele. E, cada vez que ela aparecia em sua mente, seu coração doía. Draco reduziu a velocidade e tentou ignorar os flashes. Foi quando notou que não estava no caminho de sua casa. Acabara de entrar em uma rua que nunca estivera. Olhou em volta, para algum tipo de localização, quando algo lhe chamou atenção.

Uma pequena livraria iluminada. Draco freou o carro em frente a ela, do outro lado da rua, e saiu do carro. Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas precisava entrar lá. Algo o dizia. Enquanto andava até a livraria, observou a vitrine. Uma garota de cabelos cheios e castanhos lia, sozinha, enquanto tomava uma xícara de algo que Draco não conseguia identificar de longe. Ele quase parou no meio da rua, com o choque. Era a mesma que estivera aparecendo nos malditos flashes em sua cabeça. Ela deve ter percebido que estava sendo observada, pois voltou os olhos castanhos para ele. Bem a tempo de vê-lo agarrar o peito e cambalear na calçada.

Levantou correndo e saiu para a rua, agarrando o braço de Draco, para mantê-lo de pé.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, parecendo genuinamente preocupada, e começou a levá-lo para dentro da livraria – Venha, sente-se por um momento.

Draco deixou-se levar sem falar nada. Ela colocou-o em uma das cadeiras da mesa onde estivera sentada há poucos minutos atrás e correu até a pequena cozinha para buscá-lo um café e algo para comer. Quando voltou, ele estava sério, mas não parecia estar com dor. A mão continuava segurando o peito.

- Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou, enquanto ela o servia.

- Hermione – disse e, terminando de servi-lo, sentou oposta a ele – E o seu?

Contudo Draco não respondeu. Por que tinha a sensação de conhecer Hermione? Por que estivera vendo ela em suas malditas visões? Suspirou.

- Draco – disse, enfim.

- Você está bem agora? – Hermione perguntou, olhando o rosto preocupado dele.

- Você me conhece? – ele perguntou, ignorando a pergunta dela.

- Não, nunca o vi antes. Posso perguntar por quê?

- Eu tenho a sensação que conheço você.

- Não, nós não nos conhecemos, Draco – ela disse, parecendo ligeiramente assustada.

- E eu nunca vim aqui? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto ele olhava em volta – Eu sinto... como se já conhecesse esse lugar há tanto tempo. Eu... eu sinto...

- Você nunca esteve aqui, eu lembraria. Tome seu café, vai fazê-lo sentir-se melhor.

Hermione empurrou a xícara para ele, que esticou a mão para pegá-la no mesmo instante. Seus dedos tocaram os dela, mas Hermione tirou sua mão rápido, assustada. Olhou-o com desconfiança e levantou-se, indo até a cozinha, deixando-o sozinho. Draco observou-a ir e tentou chamá-la, mas ela não voltou. Foi quando notou um porta-retrato grande ao lado de um vaso de flores em cima da bancada da livraria. Na foto, Hermione e um jovem ruivo e sorridente. O coração de Draco doeu mais uma vez.

* * *

Draco estava em casa há quase duas horas agora, mas não conseguia dormir. Sua cabeça latejava e ficava tendo visões confusas. 

_Policiais, muitos policiais, todos portando armas e um deles – um ruivo – gritando para um homem de máscara, a arma em frente a seu rosto_.

Tomou um grande gole do vinho que havia se servido, mas não adiantou nada.

_O policial ruivo continuava gritando para o homem de máscara, ambos apontando armas um para o outro. O homem de máscara – aparentemente um assaltante - segurava uma moça para se proteger._

E a dor, a dor em seu coração era quase excruciante. Draco ofegava, enquanto as visões continuavam mais nítidas em sua cabeça.

_O assaltante atirou._

Draco quase pode ouvir o som da bala em seu ouvido. Seu coração doía tanto que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Mas o que enxergou depois o fez sentir náuseas.

_O policial fora atingido na cabeça pelo tiro do homem de máscara._

Enxergou sua queda como se fosse em câmera lenta.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Draco foi até os arquivos da polícia. Não poderia entrar, mas tinha seus contatos lá dentro. Seguiu entre as muitas prateleiras, empilhadas de arquivos, abrindo alguns esporadicamente. Finalmente, abriu um arquivo com a foto do policial ruivo. 

_Rony Weasley, falecido._

Draco já o conhecia. Era o mesmo da foto com Hermione em sua livraria. Era ele. Tudo fazia sentido agora. Soltou a pasta com os documentos de Rony e eles se espalharam pelo chão. Draco olhou em volta, transtornado, sem fôlego.

* * *

Draco entrou em seu apartamento quase correndo. Foi direto até uma mesa em um estreito corredor. Enquanto isso, continuava a ter as malditas visões. Enxergava claramente Hermione e Rony na cozinha da livraria. Pareciam tão felizes. Eles brincavam um com o outro e riam. Draco abriu as gavetas e jogou tudo para fora, agonizando, abrindo caixas e jogando longe coisas inúteis. Suas mãos finalmente alcançaram uma caixinha no fundo da terceira gaveta e ele abriu com rapidez. Dentro havia apenas um colar, com um pingente de coração. Draco abriu o pingente com as mãos trêmulas. Havia uma foto de Rony e Hermione dentro. 

- Não! – Draco gritou, suado e quase como se estivesse bêbado de dor.

Bateu as costas contra a parede atrás de si e deixou-se cair até o chão lentamente. Com uma das mãos, segurava o pingente e a outra apoiava sua cabeça que latejava. Quando não agüentava mais de dor, chorou.

* * *

Hermione molhava o pequeno canteiro de flores em frente a sua livraria. Era uma noite como outra qualquer e não havia quase ninguém na rua. Ouviu então passos e, quando virou-se para ver quem passava, viu Draco andando até ela. Respirou fundo e largou o regador. Ele parecia muito doente e, de alguma forma, triste. Foi até ele, para que ficassem frente a frente. 

- Você está bem? – perguntou, olhando para o rosto pálido dele.

Draco não disse nada, apenas colocou a mão no bolso e tirou dele um pequeno objeto prateado. Desviou o olhar dela, pois era doloroso demais olhá-la. Hermione observou-o esticar a mão em sua direção e, em um primeiro momento, não conseguiu definir o que era aquilo que ele segurava. Mas então finalmente viu. Seu colar. Seu pingente de coração.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre a boca, horrorizada.

(Continua...)

* * *

N/A: A segunda parte será postada amanhã. 


	2. Parte II

Timeless – Parte II

_We both agree,  
This is timeless love_

(Timeless - Zhang Li Yin)

Carros da polícia passavam pelas ruas de Londres rapidamente, as sirenes ecoando pelos bairros, os flashes de luz vermelha e azul brilhando dentro das casas das pessoas. Curiosos olhavam espantados, eram muitos carros juntos. Alguma coisa muito ruim estava acontecendo.

Os carros entraram em um estacionamento fechado e pararam abruptamente, policiais e agentes saindo de seus carros e preparando suas armas. Até mesmo as tropas especiais haviam sido chamadas. O fato era que aquele estacionamento era de um prédio comercial muito importante, onde um dos maiores bancos de Londres tinha sua sede e de onde uma quantia exorbitante de dinheiro havia sido roubada do cofre, há alguns minutos atrás. Agentes e policiais, todos estavam apontando suas armas para a mesma direção, protegidos atrás de paredes e de carros.

Um outro carro chegou alguns segundos depois dos policiais entrarem em posição. Dele, saiu o comandante da polícia londrina.

- Comandante – um policial correu até ele, abaixando a cabeça com respeito.

- O que temos aqui? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Roubo, seguido de homicídio, fuga e agora seqüestro. O temos na mão, Sr. Weasley. Um dos atiradores de elite pode mirar e...

- Não. Não quero ninguém do meu pessoal matando ninguém, entendeu? – o ruivo disse, tirando a jaqueta que usava e vestindo um colete a prova de balas – Eu vou falar com ele.

- Comandante, pode ser perigoso...

- Vai dar tudo certo. Peça para eles me darem cobertura – Ronald Weasley, conhecido como Rony pelos seus colegas, colocou a mão no ombro do policial mais novo e sorriu.

- Sim, senhor.

Rony caminhou até a frente dos carros e observou os dois assaltantes – ambos de máscaras pretas sob o rosto - apontarem armas para os policiais à sua volta. Estavam encurralados. Só sairiam dali mortos ou se aceitassem que seriam presos. Um dos assaltantes segurava uma garota, com o braço em volta de seu pescoço, protegendo seu próprio corpo com o corpo dela. Rony teve uma sensação ruim, mas ignorou.

O ruivo levantou os dois braços no ar e caminhou até a frente dos carros. O ar estava tenso.

- Ei! – gritou para o assaltante com a garota, que apontou a arma diretamente para o peito dele – Está tudo bem, eu estou desarmado. Não queremos ferir nenhum de vocês.

- Vão à merda! – o assaltante gritou – Eu só vou soltar ela se vocês deixarem a gente ir. E se der mais um passo, eu atiro na cabeça dela!

O assaltante então puxou a garota para sua frente, a arma ainda apontada para Rony. O rosto da garota estava cheio de lágrimas. Os cabelos castanhos caíam sobre os olhos. O coração de Rony quase parou. Ela ainda estava usando a roupa que usara no almoço que fizeram juntos, há algumas horas atrás, o vestido amarelo esvoaçante. E o pingente de coração que ele a dera cintilava contra o sol. "Eu vou até o banco", ela dissera, quando se despediam. "Quer que eu vá com você?", ele perguntara. "Eu não preciso de ajuda o tempo todo, Ronald", ela dissera, em seu tom provocador, sorrindo. E entrou em um táxi. E agora estava ali. Ali.

- HERMIONE! – ele gritou, tirando a arma do cinto (obviamente mentira para o outro homem) e apontando para o assaltante – SOLTE-A AGORA OU EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Os policiais e agentes em volta engatilharam suas armas, assustados. Ninguém conseguia acreditar que a refém era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Hermione, a noiva de Rony. Ele parecia transtornado. A raiva transparecia em seus olhos agora cheios de lágrima.

- A SOLTE AGORA! – gritou ele de novo.

- RONY! – gritou Hermione, tentando libertar-se do assaltante, que apenas a segurou com mais força.

Rony começou a andar na direção dos assaltantes, a arma apontada tremendo em suas mãos. O assaltante que segurava Hermione ficou mais nervoso.

- SE VOCÊ SE APROXIMAR EU VOU ATIRAR! – ele gritou, sem saber para quem apontar a arma.

Rony continuava a se aproximar, gritando. Hermione gritava também, esticando suas mãos para Rony. O assaltante gritava. Os policiais gritavam. Uma operação quase rotineira transformara-se em um inferno.

E no inferno, coisas ruins sempre acontecem.

Um dos policiais novatos, nervoso, atirou contra os assaltantes, os assustando. O homem que segurava Hermione, tão nervoso quanto o policial, atirou de volta.

E Rony foi atingido na cabeça.

Hermione viu sua queda como se fosse em câmera lenta.

* * *

O quarto estaria em silêncio, se não fosse o bipe-bipe dos aparelhos que mantinham Ronald Weasley respirando. Hermione estava ao lado dele. Tinha plena consciência de que – apesar de ainda estar vivo – Rony nunca mais abriria os olhos ou sorriria para ela. Seu cérebro havia sido danificado ao ponto de que suas funções cerebrais eram praticamente nulas. Seus órgãos trabalhavam por causa dos muitos aparelhos em volta de sua cama.

Fechou os olhos, sem conseguir seguras as lágrimas. Seu coração estava dilacerado.

* * *

Draco acabara de sair de uma reunião estressante e queria apenas ir para a casa e dormir. Sentia dor. Era uma dor estranha, mas provavelmente passaria depois de uma boa noite de sono.

- Sr. Malfoy, você está pálido – falou sua secretária, observando-o.

- Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem – ele disse.

Colocou a mão sobre o coração. Tinha algo errado com ele. A dor foi ficando mais forte. Forte a ponto de ele ter que parar e apoiar-se na moça ao seu lado. Respirar era difícil.

* * *

Um padre lia passagens da Bíblia ao lado da cama de Rony. Seus pais estavam lá também, Molly, sua mãe, parecia não conseguir parar de chorar. Hermione estava de costas. Não conseguia assistir. Haviam desligado os aparelhos há alguns minutos. Seria uma questão de tempo até que o corpo de Rony parece de trabalhar. Uma questão de tempo até ele ser considerado falecido. Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram pelas bochechas de Hermione.

* * *

- Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou a secretária, preocupada.

Draco apertou o peito com mais força. Era horrível. Precisava de ar.

Sem conseguir manter-se mais em pé, caiu de joelhos no chão e, finalmente, desmaiou. A secretária gritou e sacudiu-o, enquanto chamava uma ambulância.

* * *

- Srta. Granger – chamou um dos médicos, baixinho.

Hermione soluçou, virando-se para o médico. Ele a deu um olhar de consideração, antes de indicar o corredor com a mão. Hermione o seguiu para fora do quarto. Rony já estava morto fazia vinte minutos.

- Srta. Granger, gostaria de oferecer meus pêsames – o médico disse, oferecendo uma cadeira para Hermione sentar. Ela desabou, chorando – Eu sei que este é um momento difícil, mas infelizmente preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta.

Hermione levantou os olhos vermelhos para o médico.

- O Sr. Weasley havia se inscrito no programa de doação de órgãos, caso alguma coisa viesse a acontecer com ele – ele começou, parecendo culpado por ter que dizer aquelas coisas a uma garota praticamente acabada – Ele nos deu seu nome na ficha de inscrição. Isso significa que, apesar de ele concordar em doar seus órgãos, precisamos da sua autorização.

É claro que Rony se inscrevera para doar seus órgãos. Rony tinha o coração mais puro do mundo. Sem maldade, voltado apenas para ajudar o próximo. Se este era seu último desejo, Hermione o realizaria. Uma parte de Rony sempre viveria em outra pessoa. Como ele viveria no coração dela, para sempre.

- Eu autorizo – ela disse enfim, secando as lágrimas, forçando um pequeno sorriso.

O médico sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

- Aqueles que tiverem a sorte de receber ajuda do Sr. Weasley vão ter uma vida muito feliz. Ele era um bom homem – disse ele.

- Eu sei – ela suspirou – Eu sei.

* * *

Após Rony ser baleado, os agentes da tropa especial abriram fogo contra os assaltantes, e eles atiraram de volta. Um deles foi baleado e morto. O outro, que segurava Hermione, estava encurralado. Mas não por muito tempo.

Uma van preta surgiu do outro lado do estacionamento e os homens que estavam dentro atiraram contra os policiais. A van parou e o homem empurrou Hermione para longe dele, saltanto para dentro da van.

Abaixou-se, para não levar nenhum tiro, enquanto a van saía em uma velocidade incrível do estacionamento. Os policiais, ainda pegos de surpresa, demoraram tempo demais para entrarem nos carros e os seguirem. Além do mais, o comandante fora baleado. Os deixariam ir, desta vez.

A máscara já estava o dando agonia, portanto o homem tirou-a. Seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados. Draco olhou para o inferno que ficava para trás e sorriu, vitorioso. Quando voltou seus olhos para todo o dinheiro a sua volta, notou um objeto brilhante ao seu lado, no banco.

Curioso, Draco o segurou entre os dedos. Era um pingente de coração.

* * *

Hermione, com os olhos arregalados, esticou a mão para pegar o pingente das mãos de Draco, que tremiam. Ele não a olhava. Sentia o peso da culpa sobre os ombros. Ele matara Rony. Ele recebera o coração de Rony. E agora ele amava Hermione.

- Você...você... – Hermione tentou dizer, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Hermione entendia. Draco a pegara como refém naquele dia do banco. Draco matara Rony. A realidade era mais do que ela podia agüentar. Segurou o pingente entre os dedos, olhando para a foto dentro do coração. Começou a chorar.

Draco caiu de joelhos. Não sentia mais dor. Mas não agüentava mais a culpa.

- Por favor, me desculpe – ele soluçou – Por favor, me perdoe.

Hermione olhou para ele. Draco levantou os olhos para ela.

- Ele amava muito você – disse, a voz embargada – Eu sei. Eu sinto.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos balançou a cabeça, sem entender. Draco desabotoou a gola da camisa muito bem passada e esticou-a até que Hermione pode enxergar o começo de uma cicatriz recente, perto do coração. Hermione deu um passo para trás. No dia seguinte à morte de Rony, recebera uma ligação do médico que o operara. O coração de Rony havia sido doado. O nome do receptor era D. Malfoy. D. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Hermione ficou pálida.

- Me perdoe, por favor – ele pediu, chorando, ainda ajoelhado na frente dela.

Era difícil respirar, para ambos. Hermione estava agarrada ao pingente como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que estivesse a mantendo de pé. E provavelmente era. Não conseguia desviar os olhos de Draco. Ele estava ajoelhado, chorando, as mãos escondendo o rosto. Ele matara Rony com aquelas mãos. Ela devia odiá-lo. Ela precisava odiá-lo. Era impossível odiá-lo. O coração de Rony, a única parte dele que ainda vivia, batia dentro de Draco. Ela ajoelhou-se na frente dele.

Draco olhou para ela com os olhos claros vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas, assustado.

Hermione esticou sua mão e tocou no peito de Draco, sentindo as batidas do coração de Rony. Se fechasse os olhos, seria como se ele estivesse ali novamente. Se fechasse os olhos, poderia viver para sempre ao lado de Rony.

Draco colocou sua própria mão por cima da dela, observando as lágrimas ainda escorrerem dos olhos fechados dela.

- Eu sabia que você nunca ia me deixar, Rony – ela murmurou, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

- Eu vou ficar com você para sempre – Draco respondeu, envolvendo-a com seus braços.

Seu coração não doía mais.


End file.
